Miłości
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Severus specjalnie dla Lily przygotował prezent. Coś bardzo szczególnego. Ale czy Lily zechce go przyjąć? I jaki związek z prezentem Severusa mają różne rodzaje miłości?


Sączące się między liśćmi promienie słońca oświetlały stojącą pod drzewem figurkę. Jaśniejsze plamy wędrowały po zniszczonym ubraniu chłopca, kiedy wiatr nieznacznie poruszał gałęziami. Ujawniały się w nich krzywo zacerowane dziury, przetarcia i brzydota całego stroju.

Właściciel ubrania wydawał się niczym nie przejmować. Oparty plecami o pień, z założonymi na piersiach rękoma i przymkniętymi oczyma wyglądał, jakby spał. Nie było łatwo zauważyć, że spod opuszczonych powiek uważnie lustrował okolicę, dostrzegając drobiazgi, które umknęłyby uwadze mniej wprawnego obserwatora.

Kiedy w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się szczupła, dziewczęca postać, zawahał się na chwilę. Mógł dalej stać nieruchomo, udając, że niczego nie dostrzega. Ale, cóż, nie potrafił. To przecież była Lily. Lily, biegnąca do niego, z rozwianymi włosami, połyskującymi czerwienią... - widok jak ze snu.

Otworzył oczy i stanął prosto, ręce opuściwszy wzdłuż ciała. Przyjął obojętną, ale już nie nonszalancką, postawę, by nie pokazać jej, że czekał. Chociaż domyślał się, że ona i tak wiedziała.

- Przepraszam – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, lekko zdyszana po biegu – dopiero dzisiaj mogłam się wyrwać. - Oparła dłoń o drzewo i pochyliła głowę, łapiąc szybkie, płytkie oddechy.

- Nie szkodzi.

Spodziewała się tego: jemu nigdy "nie szkodziło". Mimo że czekał na nią całymi dniami, odkąd tylko skończył się rok szkolny. Nie narzekał. Był szczęśliwy, że w ogóle ją widuje. Choć obawiała się, że szczęśliwy nie jest właściwym określeniem. Ale nie chciała myśleć o tym, które uważała za prawdziwe.

Wdzięczny.

"Nie masz za co być wdzięczny, Sev. W końcu jestem twoją przyjaciółką."

- Rodzice nie chcieli mnie wypuścić - paplała, żeby pokryć przykre odczucie. - Mówili, że tak długo mnie nie widzieli, że tak strasznie się stęsknili... Och...

Zamilkła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, do kogo mówi. Przecież on... Rodzice... Jej rodzice... a jego rodzice...

Twarz chłopca, wciąż jeszcze dziecięca, choć przedwcześnie wydoroślała, nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Nie chciał, żeby dziewczynka wiedziała, że jest mu przykro. Nie chciał, żeby było mu przykro.

- A twoja siostra?

Lily zbladła. Severus przygryzł dolną wargę. Jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, żeby było przykro _jej_. Nie przez niego.

- Tunia nadal się do mnie nie odzywa. - Dziewczynka spuściła głowę, przez co jej głosu niemal nie było słychać. - Od świąt nic się nie zmieniło. Nie żebym oczekiwała, że coś się zmieni, ale... - Zamilkła.

Kiedy cisza stała się zbyt natarczywa, chłopiec sięgnął do kieszeni spodni.

- Mam coś dla ciebie.

- Co to? - Lily spojrzała na fiolkę, trzymaną przez Severusa dwoma palcami.

- Amicitiatencja – odparł takim tonem, jakby uważał odpowiedź za oczywistą.

- Amicitia...tencja? Jak Amortencja?

- Prawie. - Skinął i dziewczynka nie miała wątpliwości, że jest dumny z jej domyślności. - Tylko nie wywołuje miłości romantycznej - jego blada twarz zaróżowiła się nieco - ale platoniczną.

- Platoniczną? - Tym razem najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała.

- Yhm. Taką między przyjaciółmi. - Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. - Albo... rodzeństwem - ostatnie słowo właściwie wyszeptał, kiedy wyciągał rękę, by podać Lily eliksir.

Nie odwzajemniła gestu.

- Umiesz warzyć takie skomplikowane mikstury? - Schowała dłonie za plecami, splatając palce na wysokości pasa; pokusa była naprawdę wielka, ale Lily wiedziała lepiej.

- Nie jest trudna. Jak się już wie, co trzeba zrobić, to jest bardzo łatwa.

- W której to się klasie robi?

Wzruszył ramionami. Niby mógł jej powiedzieć, że wynalazł to dla niej. Był pewien, że uwierzyłaby mu. W końcu była Gryfonką. Ale... jakoś tak... nie chciał, żeby wiedziała. Żeby wiedziała, _jak bardzo_ mu zależy.

- Weź. Całkiem dobrze działa. – Kiedy uniosła brew, dodał: - Nie dałbym ci niczego niewypróbowanego.

- Niewypróbowanego...? Chcesz powiedzieć, że - szeroko otworzyła oczy - sprawdziłeś to na kimś?

Chłopiec wyglądał wyjątkowo nieładnie: szkarłatny rumieniec brzydko kontrastował z sinawą cerą.

- Nie mów... - Zasłoniła usta dłonią. - Black...owie? Znaczy, Syriusz i Regulus?

Nie potwierdził. Nie musiał. Evansówna najwidoczniej zauważyła, jak zmieniło się zachowanie starszego Blacka w ostatnich miesiącach roku szkolnego, jak przyjaźnie zaczął traktować swojego ślizgońskiego brata, wcześniej ignorowanego.

- Jedna kropla za miesiąc działania. Wystarczy na lata. Petunia będzie cię kochać, jak dawniej - tłumaczył, podchodząc do dziewczynki.

Lily zadrżała. Wiedziała, dlaczego. Rozumiała swoje uczucia. Ale Sev... i uczucia... Spróbuje mu wytłumaczyć. Musi.

Podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w czarne oczy chłopca. Były fascynujące, budziły niepokój, ale równocześnie przyciągały swoistym pięknem. Teraz jednak widziała w nich tylko cierpienie. Ból odrzucenia. "To nie tak, Sev..."

- Doceniam... doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś - powiedziała, obliznąwszy wargi.

Faktycznie doceniała, nie wiedząc nawet, _co_ naprawdę zrobił.

- Ale, zrozum, ja nie chcę takiej miłości. - Bardzo się starała, żeby "takiej" nie zabrzmiało odpychająco. Chyba się nie udało.

- Jakiej _takiej_? - sarknął z wprawą.

- Takiej... - Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Takiej sztucznej.

Wyraz twarzy Severusa ujawniał dogłębny brak zrozumienia.

- Miłość powinna płynąć z serca - Lily próbowała wyjaśnić szerzej - nie z fiolki, nie z kociołka. Miłość to uczucie z wnętrza człowieka. Inaczej jest nieprawdziwa. Chciałabym, żeby Tunia mnie kochała naprawdę. Ale ona nie chce. Nie mogę jej do tego zmusić. Bo to wtedy nie byłaby miłość, nie naprawdę. Ja bym o tym wiedziała, wiedziałabym, że to kłamstwo, że Tunia nie kocha mnie naprawdę. - Desperacko usiłowała znaleźć słowa, które przekonałyby chłopca, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie powtarza w kółko to samo. Zmarszczyła czoło z namysłem.

- Wiesz, Sev, to jest tak, jakbyś dostał Wybitny za cudzy eliksir albo esej. Rozumiesz, jakbyś wziął cudzą pracę i przedstawił jako swoją, i dostałbyś za to najwyższą ocenę. Chciałbyś takiej oceny?

Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem i pokręcił głową.

- Tak myślałam. Nie chciałbyś tego, bo to nie byłoby naprawdę twoje. To byłoby nieprawdziwe. Podobnie jest z uczuciami wywołanymi eliksirem: nie chcę ich, bo nie są naprawdę moje, są nieprawdziwe. Rozumiesz?

Och, tak, teraz rozumiał. Nie podzielał jej podejścia do kwestii uczuć, ale rozumiał ją. To wystarczyło.

Kiedy schował fiolkę do kieszeni, dziewczynka rozpromieniła się. Nieśmiało uśmiechnięty wyciągnął pustą już dłoń. Lily złapała ją z zapałem, po czym pociągnęła chłopca za sobą. Mieli wiele do zrobienia. Tak wiele, jak tylko dzieci w czasie wakacji mogą mieć.

Severus nie zapomniał tej rozmowy. I gdy po latach mógł wybierać, zdecydował tak, jak ona wtedy. Bo naprawdę rozumiał.


End file.
